


Vid: Pretty Little Cemetery

by thingswithwings



Category: Russian Doll (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Mental Illness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, WisCon Premiere, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: A vid about Nadia and Alan's relationship: two people with mental illness and trauma manage to find each other and help each other. Plus there's a time loop.





	Vid: Pretty Little Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a premiere for the WisCon Vidparty 2019!

[Download vid from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vg3qal143k503tp/Pretty_Little_Cemetery_by_thingswithwings.mp4/file) (160MB MP4)  
[Download subtitles file from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/59r9190d7i50uyv/Pretty_Little_Cemetery_by_thingswithwings.srt/file) (3KB SRT)

[Lyrics from Erin McKeown's website](http://erinmckeown.com/lyrics/lyrics_mbb/plc.html).


End file.
